In a weathering apparatus, the weather-dependent ageing behaviour of a sample, in particular of a flat material sample, is assessed, with the sample being subjected to artificial weathering. The weathering apparatus for this purpose normally has a weathering chamber, in which holding means are arranged for holding samples to be weathered, and in which one or more radiation sources are arranged in order to apply radiation, in particular UV radiation, to the samples.